Later Days
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Sonny and Chad have grown up and are living together. Follow them through their journeys in life. I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Unfortunately :   Anyway, Enjoy :  :
1. Finishing The House

**Hey peeps! This is my first chapter of a new story, please review and stuff. Lol, hope you enjoy.**

Chad and I had been together for 3 years, as a couple. He was 21, and my 21st birthday was in two days. I can remember the day when he asked me out.

*Flashback*

'_Sonny.' Chad greeted me in a nervous voice._

'_Chad.' I said back to him confused by his nervousness. But I was still happy he was there. Even thought he was like my enemy, I had a strange attraction to him. I mean, who couldn't; him with his big blue eyes and his luscious blonde hair. _

'_So, I kinda wanted to ask you something.' He said to me._

'_Well, go ahead then.' I said to him happily. _

'_Okay, here goes.' He looked at me and spoke again. 'Sonny, will you go –'_

_Tawni suddenly appeared, 'Hey, Sonny. You know where my loco moco coco is?' She asked me. 'I can't find it anywhere.'_

'_Yeah, I think I saw it on set.' I said to her._

'_Oh, thanks. Bye Sonny. Pooper.' She said to us, and walked off._

'_Sorry, Chad. What were you saying?' I said to him smiling._

'_Right. Sonny will you go-'_

_We were interrupted again. This time by Nico._

'_Hey, have you seen Grady. I can't find him. I checked the prop house, our dressing room _and_ the cafeteria.'_

'_Nico, I don't know, I haven't got two pairs of eyes, Chad is trying to tell me something. Now,' I said turning to Chad, 'What were you saying?'_

'_I said, will you-' Chad said, only to be interrupted yet again._

'_But Sonny, I need you to help-' Nico whined but Chad cut him off._

'_Urgg! Sonny will you go out with me?' He practically shouted at me._

_I stood there gobsmacked by his question. Nico just crept away smirking to himself, probably going to spread the news. Chad just stared at me worriedly. _

'_Yes. I would love to Chad. You took you're time there Cooper.' I smiled at him._

_He smiles back and I hugged him._

_*_Flashback over*

'Sonny!' Chad shouted to me from downstairs at 10 in the morning. I ran down the grand white staircase to the large living room. 'Yeah.' I replied, standing at the half painted door frame. 'Come and look at this.' He said to me. I walked over to the apple laptop he was on and looked at the screen. 'Which one do you prefer?' He asked, talking about paint colours for the living room. 'I like the light blue colour best, you?' I said, he replied with a grin on his face. 'I think the same one. Then it's settled, we'll have this colour for the living room and this one for the smaller upstairs bedroom.' He said pointing at a baby pink colour. 'Perfect.' I agreed with him, with a huge smile. 'Come on, we've got a lot of work to do, if we want to have the house ready in time for my party.' I said with an even bigger smile. 'Yes, we have.' he said while grabbing my hand and walking into the dining room. 'Let's get busy.' He said and we started to paint the walls. We had a really good day, in a weird way it was quite romantic; Me splashing Chad, then him grabbing me from behind and putting specks of paint on my nose. We painted till about 8.00pm and finally got hungry. 'What do you want for dinner?' I asked after we had cleaned ourselves up. 'I don't know. I think I'm in the mood for Chinese.' He said hugging me. I grabbed the phone and ordered the food. We sat on the couch together watching TV till the food came. After we had finished eating we decided to go to bed, because we were so tired out from all the painting.

The next day I woke up before Chad. I decided to make him breakfast in bed, so I walked downstairs and made him some cereal, not that good of a breakfast, but who cares. While I was making it I turned the radio on.

'_Yeah, so Nico and I are official, he asked me to marry him yesterday while we were out for dinner. It was so romantic!'_

I knew I recognised the voice. It was Tawni! Aww, Nico had proposed to her. How sweet! Speaking of sweet, I had to go and give Chad his breakfast in bed. I carried his breakfast upstairs and placed it on his bed side table. 'Chad.' I whispered in his ear. He wriggled a little. I gently kissed his lips and I felt him smile. Then I knew he was awake. His eyes opened and he slowly sat up. 'Hello, Sunshine.' He whispered to me. I smiled at him and give him another kiss. 'I made you breakfast.' I said handing the tray to him. 'I think _making _breakfast means using more of the cooker.' He said smirking at me. 'Fine, if you don't want it. I'll have it. Since you don't appreciate me.' I said amused, taking the cereal off him. 'No, I didn't say I didn't want it. Thank you Allison.' He said to me solemnly, while kissing me. I pulled away and said, 'Don't call me that.' He smirked again. 'Fine, I have to get dressed, so we can do some more painting.' He got up and walked to the bathroom. 'Allison.' He sang at me. I threw a pillow at his head and laughed. 'Now go before I throw something heavier at you.' I said in between the giggles.

Once we were dressed we carried on like yesterday, just finishing painting the rooms. After we had finished painting, we took all the covers of the furniture. I plopped down onto the sofa and sighed. 'What's up, Sunshine?' Chad asked me as he sat next to me. I led down and put my head on his lap while he stroked my hair. 'Nothing, I'm just glad we've finally finished the house. I can't wait for my party tomorrow.' I said excitedly. 'It's going to be a birthday you'll never forget. I can guarantee you that now.' He said thoughtfully. I yawned and said, 'I'm going to go to bed now, I'm exhausted.' I lifted myself up and kissed Chad on the cheek. 'Love you.' He whispered to me. 'I love you too.' I said with a smile. 'Goodnight.' I said as I walked upstairs to bed. I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day. And night. Party, party, party!

**You like it? What do you think Chad's gunna do to make it a birthday she'll never forget. Find out in the next chapter. 5 reviews please and I might continue. Or I might just get bored and continue anyway lol : )**

**Love you all! **

**Holly x**


	2. Birthday

**Hiiya Guys. Thankyou so much for all you supportive reviews and comments, you're the reason why I do these stories. Most of you guessed right what Chad was going to do, anyway here's the next chapter...**

I woke up in the morning to find that Chad was already awake and up. I stretched and sighed happily to myself. '_A birthday you'll never forget.' _Chad said yesterday. I smiled and heaved myself up and off the bed and walked into the en-suite bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. _What can I do with my hair today? _I thought to myself. I pulled it up into a loose ponytail for now and walked into the bedroom. Then I rooted through my closet and found a red strapless summer dress. I put it on and looked into the full length mirror. I looked okay, but I'd change for my party later on. I couldn't be bothered to put any make up on today, so I walked downstairs towards the kitchen. I heard Chad humming along with the radio. I didn't recognise the song till I got a bit closer; I'm yours by Jason Mraz. I smiled hugely because it was my favourite song. As I walked into the kitchen he turned round and sang to me while hugging me._ 'I won't hesitate, no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours.' _I smiled at him after he had finished singing. 'Hello Sunshine.' He said to me with a grin on his face, 'How is your day so far?' 'I'm very happy, and you've just made me even happier. I think it would be impossible if I was any happier.' I said to him laughing. He looked at me and replied, 'Well be prepared to face the impossible.' He said while kneeling down on one knee and pulling a ring out. I gasped because I knew what he was about to do. 'Allison Munroe, will you marry me?' He asked me with a strong voice. Was this a dream, I pinched myself to make sure. Nope, definitely not a dream. I looked at Chad speechless. 'Sonny?' Chad said worriedly. 'Yes.' I whispered. 'You'll marry me?' He said excitedly. I nodded, because nothing would come out of my mouth. He hugged and kissed me. 'Thankyou, Sonny. Thankyou so much.' I hugged him back still speechless. Then I suddenly started to cry. 'Sonny, what's wrong?' He asked warily. I laughed at myself, 'I'm happy.' He laughed with me and hugged me again.

It was an hour and a half before the party, so I went upstairs to get ready. I walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. _I'm going to be Mrs. Cooper in a few weeks._ I smiled again. I was doing a lot of smiling today; after all it was my birthday. But it was the best birthday I'd ever had. Once I had got my little black dress on for the party, I skipped into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and my face looked like it was glowing. I added make-up to my face; bold, black mascara, bright red lipstick, light pink eye-shadow and a peachy coloured blusher. Now I had to fix my hair. I took my curlers out and curled my long black hair. I looked in the full length mirror again, I looked like a princess. For once in my life, I actually felt beautiful. As I walked down the stairs I heard voices at the door, and I saw people piling in to our new house. The music started and I went to find Chad. I heard someone whistle behind me. I turned and saw a very speechless Chad. 'So? How do I look?' I asked him with a grin appearing on my face. 'Beautiful.' He stated. I twirled around and nearly fell over. Somebody caught me, but it wasn't Chad. I looked behind me and saw my ex, James. Ohmigosh! Who invited him! I struggled to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let me move. Chad walked to him and glared. _If looks could kill._ James let go of me. I literally ran over to Chad and hid behind him. He rubbed my arm comfortingly. 'He's just leaving. Aren't you James.' Chad said protectively of me. 'No, but I'm the better person. I'll leave if you don't want me here.' He said giving evils to Chad. 'Goodbye Sunshine.' James said suddenly smirking at Chad. Chad moved towards James and I grabbed his arm. 'Let it go.' I whispered to him. Chad ignored me and punched James in the nose. 'Now get out of my house.' Chad warned him. James stumbled to his feet and ran out the front door, bumping into more of the guests coming into the house. _Great, this was the best birthday ever. Now it was the worst._ I ran upstairs to my bedroom, locked the door and sat on the bed. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. 'Sonny.' A voice said, 'It's Tawni, can you let me in?' She asked. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Tawni walked in closing it behind her. 'You've got some explaining to do missy.' She said to me. I stared at her confused. 'Chad said that James came and you just ran up here.' Tawni explained to me with her 'duh' voice. 'Oh that. Well, it's just that I was having an amazing birthday today, and then he had to show up and ruin everything. Did Chad leave the part out that he punched James in the face?' I said annoyed at James. 'Nope. Now come on, everybody's waiting for you downstairs.' She said, pulling me out my room and downstairs. Everybody cheered when I came down. I saw Chad out the corner of my eye sitting down on the window seat in the entrance. He caught my eye and threw me an apologetic look, I smiled at him, re-assuring him we were okay. He smiled back at me and disappeared into the living room. We all sat down for dinner at our long dining table, I was sat next to Tawni, who was sat next to Nico; her fiancé. One my other side, was Chad; _my _fiancé. That reminded me. 'Chad,' I whispered, 'When are we telling them about us getting married?' He thought for a moment and replied with a simple answer, 'Now.' I nodded and he stood up. 'Excuse me.' Chad said, to our friends and family. Everybody looked at him with curious eyes. 'I have something very important to tell you.' He paused to hold my hand. 'Sonny and I are getting married.' He said proudly.

**Hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review and give me lots of feedback. Thankkyoouu! Love you guys! **

**: )**

**-Holly x**


	3. Baby Talk

**Here's the next chapter, and can I just say that I love all of you who read and review my stories. Thankyou so much! You all make my day with your amazing comments.**

**Unfortunately I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything to do with it, *sigh* oh well. Enjoy : )**

Some of the people gasped, some of them cheered and some of them came over and congratulated us. Tawni dragged me away from the crowd and away from Chad and pulled me into the quiet kitchen 'Girrrrll! Why didn't you tell me?' Tawni asked me, pretending to be shocked. 'Because he proposed this morning.' I said smiling. 'Aww, well in that case. I'm so happy for you. Now we're both getting married!' She squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back, 'So when are you having the big day.' I asked. 'Well, we were thinking in a few weeks, maybe on the 14th of September. That gives us about three weeks. How 'bout you?' She replied a little calmer. 'We haven't talked about it yet, but I want it to be the best day of my life.' I said grinning. Tawni agreed with me. 'Well, we're going to have to go soon, Nico's mother is coming tomorrow. Yeah, I haven't even met the in-laws yet.' She said laughing. 'I'll see you later Sonny.' She leant in to hug me, then went to get Nico. They both told us 'congrats' and left. It wasn't soon after that Grady and his new lady left too. The party soon died down and nearly everyone had left, only my mother and Chad's parents were still here. I walked over to Chad after thanking everyone for coming and held his hand. 'You okay, Mrs Cooper?' He asked and I smiled at him. 'Yeah, just tired, that's all. And besides, I'm not Mrs Cooper. Yet.' I said back to him. He laughed at me then hugged me. 'I'll be right back.' I said to him. I walked over to the stereo and found the CD I was looking for. I put it in and pressed play. 'I'm yours' filled the room. Then I walked back to Chad. 'Not this again.' He said mockingly. I just rolled my eyes and dragged him into the living room to dance. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We danced until my mom came. 'Sonny? Oh sorry. Am I interrupting something?' She said apologetically. 'No, it's fine, what is wrong my dearest mother?' I said amused and unwrapped my arms from around Chad, and held his hand instead. 'I'm going now, but I will probably come next week to come and see you again, will that be okay?' I nodded to her question, 'Sure, it's fine mom. Now go, before your cab goes.' I said laughing. She kissed me on the forehead and hugged Chad and walked to her cab. She waved so I just had to wave back. 'Bye!' I shouted to her, but she had already gone. We walked into the dining room where Chad's parents were. I could tell where Chad got all of his features from; his mother had a head of blonde hair, and his dad had his big blue eyes that I loved so much. 'Hello Sonny. How are you doing?' His mother said to me. 'Fine thank you, Mrs Cooper.' She laughed kindly. 'What have I said? Call me Melissa.' She said with a friendly face. I smiled at her, 'Okay, Melissa.' I started to get thirsty, and got up to go to the kitchen. 'I'll be back in two minutes.' I looked in the fridge and we had a bottle of champagne. I smiled to myself and opened it. It opened with a '_POP!'_ and I poured it into four glasses and carried them to the dining room. Before I got there, I heard Chad and his parents talking. 'She's a wonderful girl Chad,' His mother said, 'You've got yourself a shiner there son.' His dad said agreeing with Melissa. Chad laughed and said, 'Yep, I definitely have. She's one heck of a girl.' I could hear the proudest expression in his voice. I walked in after they had finished talking. 'Anybody want some champagne?' I asked my future family. They nodded and took a glass. 'To Sonny.' Chad said not fighting to keep the smile back. I smiled while his parents made a toast to me. After they had gone I asked Chad a question. 'Chad, what date shall we get married?' 'I was thinking around the 14th, because that's the date of my birthday and it would be an awesome present.' He said smiling. Realisation hit me, 'Chad, I don't mean to be a party pooper, but Tawni's wedding is going to be on that date.' I mumbled to him, guilty. 'Sonny, that's fine. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything.' He said, 'We can make it later, if you want.' I shook my head, 'Earlier.' I said. He nodded and laughed. 'Come on, it's getting late, we better get to bed.'

Three weeks later we were on our honeymoon in France, and I was officially Mrs Cooper. We did honey-moonish things on our honeymoon, as you can guess. Our wedding was in a local church. Very beautiful, of course. My dress was dazzling white, with silver beads embroidered on to the chest bit. The bottom half of the dress flowed out like a princesses dress. Mr Cooper, _my _Chad, was dressed in a very formal black suit, which made him look extremely handsome, may I add. Mind you, he always looked handsome to me. My mother gave me away, since my father had died in a car accident when I was a child. We arrived home on the Saturday from the honeymoon and just relaxed. 'Chad, I'm going to Tawni's house for a while, do you mind?' I asked him while we were watching the TV and I got that gut-wrenching feeling again, which I'd been having for a couple of days now. I didn't tell Chad because he would just overreact. 'Yeah, sure. But be back before dinner, I'm making my special lasagne. Love you Mrs Cooper.' He replied, giving me a kiss. 'Love you too, Bye.' I walked out to my brand new Porsche and drove to Tawni's house, hoping it was just her there. Luckily, it was. Nico was out with Grady I assumed, because his car wasn't there. I knocked on the door and shouted, 'Tawni, it's me! Open up!' After about five minutes I decided to give up, but then Tawni appeared, 'Oh, hey Sonny. I was... busy. Come in' She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. 'What's wrong? Is it Nico?' I said as I stepped into her house and closing the door. 'No.' she said bursting into tears. Just then she held up a little blue stick. I knew what it was, a pregnancy test. I took it out of her hand and it said 'NOT PREGNANT' in bold letters. 'Oh, Tawni. Come here.' I pulled her in for a hug. She stayed there for about 5 minutes and tried to get herself together before Nico got home. After she had sorted herself out and made us both a coffee, we sat down on her suede sofa. 'Are you sure you're okay now Tawn?' I asked her, concerned. She just nodded and took a sip of her coffee. I thought about Chad and I having a family and it sent tingles to my fingers; to have a little baby Chad, with his blue eyes. That would be amazing. 'You got any of those,' I pointed to the test, 'left?' I asked her. She finally found her voice again, 'Yeah, I bought two, but I'm not going through _that_ again. I've already been hurt enough for one day. Why, do you want to use it?' She asked me with a twinkle in her eye. 'Mhhmm. I mean, since you're checking, I thought I might, you know, give it a shot.' I mumbled. 'Sure, take it.' She told me. 'What do I do?' I asked her embarrassed. 'Just pee on the stick. You could use the instructions if you want help.' She laughed. I was glad to see she was getting back to the normal Tawni I knew. I walked into the bathroom and did what the instructions said. I waited for a few minutes and it was ready. I couldn't look at it. I was too scared. I walked out the bathroom and into the living room where Tawni was. 'Well?' She asked excitedly. 'I was too scared to look. Heh. Can you look?' I asked her quietly. She sighed and held her hand out. I gave it to her and watched her face take in the information. Her features didn't give anything away. She looked at me and I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'well, come on then, tell me'. She smiled and said, 'Your, gunna be a mommy, Sonny.' I took the test of her and looked at the bold letters they said 'PREGNANT'. I nearly fainted but Tawni shook me. 'Congrats Sonny!' She screamed at me happily. Nico walked in the front door, 'What's happened?' He said as he gave Tawni a kiss on the cheek. Then he saw the tests and his face went pale. 'Which one of you...' He trailed off. Tawni pointed at me and slowly, Nico's face went the right colour again. 'Congratulations Sonny.' He said relieved. 'I gotta go. I'll see you guys later.' I said only just managing to get my words out. They waved at me as I climbed into my Porsche and drove back home, wondering how to tell Chad. The test was in my bag for proof if he didn't believe me, but I doubt there was any chance of that.

I walked into our house dazed and shut the door. 'Sonny, is that you?' Chad shouted from the living room. 'Yeah.' I choked out. Chad came to my side at that moment. 'What's wrong?' He asked confused. 'I-I-I think that I might be... pregnant.' Chad froze next to me...

**Hehe, cliffy. Hope you enjoyed it . Do you think Chad will leave her or stick with her every decision? Well, I'm afraid you'll** **have to find out on the next chapter. Sorry guys.**

**Love you all. Thanks for reading. Please, please, please review. Thankyou : )**

**Holly x**


	4. Time Goes On

**Wow, this is a really big thing for me, I've got 17 reviews. Thankkyoouu all soooooo much. Anyway...**

**Enjoy lol**

**: )**

SPOV

'You might be...' He couldn't finish the sentence. I nodded to him and started crying. Chad stood there for a minute frozen and when he realised I was crying he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. 'That's... that's great Sonny.' He said. I looked up at his face to see happiness and surprise. 'It is?' I asked him. 'Yes it is.' He said back smiling. I slowly stopped crying and smiled back at him. 'I'm scared.' I whispered to him, while looking at my shoe. He lifted my chin up, 'Sonny, don't be. I'm with you through thick and thin. Forever.' I just hugged him and whispered back, 'Thankyou Chad.' 'No problem, Mrs Cooper. It's what I'm here for.' He said. I smiled and yawned. 'How am I tired?' I asked him, 'It's only 7 O'clock.' He laughed, relieved by the change of speech, 'I don't know, but if you're tired, just go to bed.' I nodded. 'OK then, thank you for sticking with me Chad. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you.' I said to him, looking into his big blue eyes. He smiled, 'I know. I love you too Sunshine.' I slowly untangled myself from his arms and walked upstairs to bed. I knew I would have to tell everyone tomorrow, luckily I would have Chad there. Hopefully. I closed my eyes and dreamed.

_I woke up and found a note on the dresser. I walked over and read it._

'_Dear Sonny._

_I'm leaving, I just can't deal with a family right now._

_PS. I took the Senor Smoothie, oh, and your new stereo._

_Peace out sucka._

_From Chad.'_

I woke up from my dream sweating and shaking. 'Sonny?' Chad said, led next to me. I looked at him relieved he was still here. 'What's wrong?' He said, looking around the room, seeing if there was any danger. 'Nothing. Bad dream, that's all.' I said, trying to smile. Chad saw right through me, 'Are you sure. I mean you look kinda shaken up.' He sounded worried about me. 'I think so.' I replied. A tear dropped from my eye, hopefully Chad didn't see it. But, unfortunately, he did. He wiped it away from my cheek with his thumb, 'Sonny.' He said with a pained expression. 'I had a bad dream. OK.' I snapped at him and led down on my pillow, covering my head with the covers. As soon as I did it, I felt extremely guilty. I heard him lie down. 'Chad. I'm sorry; the dream just scared me half to death.' I whispered to him. He was still led down and was obviously ignoring me now. I explained it further, 'The dream was about you. You left me because you didn't want a family and you took the senor smoothie and my new stereo. But most of all... you took my heart.' I whispered even quieter. He sat up and looked me in the eye, 'Sonny. You know I would never leave you, even if I _could_ take senor smoothie.' He said, trying to add humour in a horrible conversation. 'You know that I love you. You don't need to worry. As I said about a month ago; I'm yours.' He said into my hair, whilst hugging me tight to his chest. 'Now, we seriously need go to sleep.' Chad said laughing. I nodded in agreement. We led down and I snuggled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me.

As I woke up in the morning, I got a strange feeling of nervousness. Oh yeah, that's right, I was telling everyone about my new family. _Just take a deep breath. Calm down Sonny. Calm. _Quickly, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. _OMG I'm going to puke. Ewww. Here I go again. _Chad walked into the bathroom, to find me kneeling beside the toilet. He came over and rubbed my arm, 'Urgg.' I moaned. Chad picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the bedroom. I carried on moaning until Chad found some clothes for me. 'Here Sunshine. Put these on.' He threw the clothes to me gently. 'Thanks.' I said. We told our friends and family's later and they were all really pleased for us. Except for one person. Chad's mom. 'How could you be so irresponsible Chad!' Melissa said to her son. Chad had a confused look on his face, 'Err mom, we're ready for a family.' He said to her. The conversation carried on for a while, but Chad stuck up for us all the way.

9 months later I had my little family. There was me, Chad and our new edition to the family, Isabelle. She had her father's blue eyes and my dark brown hair. We were happy, and we got what we dreamed for. But our adventures were only just beginning...

CPOV

'You might be...' I froze in shock. I realised about 2 minutes later that Sonny was crying. I picked her up and span her around in a circle. 'That's... that's great Sonny.' I said, calmer now. I felt like I would explode with happiness. 'It is?' She asked me unsure. 'Yes, it is.' I said back smiling at her. Eventually she stopped crying and smiled back. 'I'm scared.' She said with a terrified look on her face, then looked down to the floor, embarrassed. I lifted her chin to meet my gaze gently. 'Sonny, don't be. I'm with you through thick and thin. Forever.' I said to her solemnly. She hugged me tight and whispered, 'Thankyou Chad.' I smiled to myself, knowing that she trusted me, 'No problem Mrs Cooper. It's what I'm here for.' She suddenly yawned, 'How am I tired, it's only 7 O'clock.' She asked me. I laughed, kinda relieved, 'I don't know, but if you're tired, go to bed.' I said to her, pointing out the obvious. She nodded in agreement, 'OK then, thank you for sticking with me Chad. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you.' I smiled at her, because every time she said she loved me, a warm feeling shot through my veins, 'I know, I love you too Sunshine.' I said to her, using her old nickname. She wriggled out of my arms slowly and walked up to bed. I walked into the living room and plopped onto the sofa. I tried to slow my heart, from the news I had just been told. Me. A father. I smiled at the thought and decided I was tired too.

The next thing I knew, I was awakened by Sonny shaking like mad. 'Sonny?' I asked her, concerned. Her brown eyes looked at me and she sighed, out of relief, I think. 'What's wrong?' I said asking her another question. 'Nothing, bad dream. That's all.' She said her voice shaking. She tried to smile at me but it looks like she was in real pain. 'Are you sure, I mean you look kinda shaken up.' I said to her not convinced. 'I think so.' As she said that a tear dropped onto her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb quickly. She was starting to scare me now. 'Sonny.' As I said that, I was surprised by how much pain showed in my voice. 'I had a bad dream. OK.' She said to me quickly in a cold, hard voice. The next minute she was under the covers, facing away from me. I was confused and hurt. What had I said? I decided that this conversation was over and slipped back under the covers. 'Fine.' I muttered, not loud enough for her to hear. After a few minutes she spoke again, 'Chad, I'm sorry; the dream just scared me half to death.' She whispered, the guilt clear in her voice. I forced myself not to say anything, just in case I said something I would have regretted. 'The dream was about you. You left me because you didn't want a family and you took the senor smoothie and my new stereo. But most of all... you took my heart.' She whispered even more quietly, I could just about hear her. I knew I had to comfort her then. She had apologized, that was the main thing. I sat up and looked at her beautiful face, 'Sonny. You know I would never leave you, even if I _could_ take senor smoothie.' I said to her, trying to add some humour, 'You know that I love you. You don't need to worry. As I said about a month ago; I'm yours.' I whispered into her hair, pulling her in to hug her to me. 'Now we seriously need to go to sleep.' I said laughing as I did. She nodded and we both led down. I felt her snuggle into my arms. We were OK again. Thank God.

I woke up before Sonny, wondering what I could do. I walked downstairs, not bothering to get dressed and cleaned the kitchen. I know. Not my usual behaviour. After a while, I heard movement upstairs so I went to see if Sonny was up. I walked into the bedroom to see that she wasn't in bed. She was in the bathroom, throwing up. As I walked into the bathroom, I saw Sonny half sat, half led, on the floor next to the toilet. I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the bedroom. Sonny just stayed there groaning as I rubbed her arm comfortingly. I slowly put her on the bed and walked towards the closet. I pulled some clothes out for her, and threw them to her, 'Here Sunshine. Put these one.' I said, using her nickname again, hoping to cheer her up. Later on we met our friends and family at a cafe and told them our news. The only person that wasn't happy for us was my mother. 'How could you be so irresponsible! ' She shouted to me. I held Sonny's hand while I spoke, 'Err, mom. We're ready for a family.' She shook her head at me arguing back. We weren't kids anymore, we could handle a family.

A few months later, 9 months precisely, we had our daughter, Isabelle. Apparently Belle was French for beautiful. I think it's definitely true, after you've looked at her you would see what I mean; big blue eyes, dark brown ringlets and delicate little hands and feet. She was definitely the prettiest girl alive, well the second. Sonny was the first...

**Sorry I did Sonny's P.O.V and then did the same thing in Chad's. I've got writers block, and I really can't think of anything to write. If you've got any ideas for me, I would absolutely love to hear them.  
****  
Thankyou guys!**

**Please review**

**: )**


	5. The End As We Know It

**Hope you like it...**

When we arrived home from the hospital, I placed Belle in her cot and watched her. I never knew it would be so interesting to watch someone sleep. But this was different, this was _my_ someone, this was _my_ baby. I sighed contently and smiled to myself. Chad walked silently into the room and hugged me, 'She's beautiful, isn't she.' I said to him, still watching our child. 'Yes,' He agreed, 'But I know someone who's even more gorgeous. You.' He continued. I giggled embarrassed and finally pulled my gaze of Belle and focused on Chad's deep blue eyes. 'You are amazing.' I whispered to him, and then pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

5 years Later

'Mommy?' Isabelle asked me in her innocently sweet voice. 'Yes?' I replied back, while I was making her lunch for school. 'Can I have a new bike?' She said with a pouty face. She knew how to worm her way through me, but Chad was stronger, 'No Belle, you've got a perfectly good one in the garage.' He said before I could answer her. 'Aww, please daddy.' Belle asked again. Chad shook his head and I laughed. 'Come on, it's time to get you to school.' I said after I had put her lunch in her school bag. 'Okay, bye daddy. Love you.' She said reaching up for a hug. Chad gladly accepted and picked her up to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, 'Bye bye Baby Belle.' I smiled at Chad's nickname for Belle, no matter how old she was, she would always be his 'Baby Belle'. I gave a kiss to Chad, 'I'll see you later.' I said to him as I walked out the door with Belle's hand in mine. 'Bye Sunshine. Love you!' He shouted before we left the house. Belle and I walked happily to her school, which was only a few blocks away, talking about her teachers and the stories she got told. I walked her into school, kissed her goodbye and walked home.

'So. What you want to do today Sunshine, since it's your day off?' Chad asked me while hugging my waist. I shrugged, 'I don't really mind, maybe we could go to the park.' He laughed at my suggestion, 'Really Sunshine, Really?' He asked amused. 'Yeah, we used to go there all the time when we were younger.' I explained to him. He laughed, and then sighed, 'Come on then. Go get your coat.' He said. I squealed out of delight. As we walked through the park hand in hand it reminded me of one of our dates when we were younger...

_*Flashback*_

_Chad and I walked through the park laughing and holding hands. After walking for about 10 minutes he stopped suddenly and leaded me to the picnic area.  
'Tadaa!' Chad said and pointed to a small picnic rug with food and drink on it.  
I smiled and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. 'It's perfect.' I summarised, 'Thankyou.'  
It was my birthday that day and it was when he had gotten me a gold necklace saying Sunshine and I was utterly speechless when he gave it to me._

_*Flashback Over*_

I looked at my neck to see the necklace he had bought all those years ago, still placed where Chad would always be; near my heart. I smiled at that thought, 'What are you smiling at?' Chad asked curiously. 'I was thinking about my necklace, that's all.' I said smiling at him. 'Ah.' He said simply, smiling back at me with his gleaming white teeth showing. We carried on walking until we reached the centre of the park, where usually all the people were. 'Do you want an ice-cream?' Chad asked me. I didn't need to think at all, I just nodded. 'I'll be right back.' Chad said walking towards the ice-cream van. I sat down on a bench, waiting for him to come back. I looked around the park; its beautiful flowers beds, the playground for the kids, Tawni and Nico stood with their kids and- wait, Tawni! 'Tawni!' I shouted happily to my old friend. Her head turned and when she saw me, her face lit up.

She pulled Nico and her pram towards us. 'Sonny!' She said, running up to me to give me a hug. 'Hi there stranger!' I said beaming at her, 'You been doing okay.' I asked her. 'Yeah great thanks, so, where's Chad?' She replied, asking another question. I pointed to the ice-cream van and saw Chad arguing with the man behind the counter. She laughed, 'Same old Chad.' She said simply. I nodded in agreement. A few minutes later Chad walked over with our ice-creams, he handed me a mint chocolate chip ice-cream, 'Ahh, you know me so well Chad.' I said licking it. _Mmm, delicious, I hadn't had an ice cream this good for ages._ 'Yeah, no wonder you married me.' He said smiling, then he saw Tawni and Nico, 'Hey there randoms.' He said in a teasing but friendly voice, 'How you been doing. And who's this little girl?' Chad asked, tickling the baby in the pram. 'We've been good thanks, oh and this is Alexis.' Tawni said in a proud voice. I looked into the pram, and I could definitely see Tawni and Nico in the little girl's face. I remembered when Belle was that small. Then that though reminded me of something else, 'Chad, we've been here a while. I think it's time to go pick Belle up from school.' I said to him. Chad looked at his watch, 'Yeah, kay then. See ya you two.' Chad said to Tawni and Nico. They waved to us as we started to walk towards the school, luckily it was only a few minutes' walk away.

When we arrived at the school, we stood in the yard, waiting for her to come out to us and tell us about her day. She always made me laugh with her stories. I could tell who she got her humour off. And the drama queen act. She ran towards us with a big smile on her face, 'Hi mommy, hi daddy.' 'You have a good day Baby Belle?' Chad asked her while picking her up for a hug. 'Mhmm. We read a book today in story time and I loved it.' She replied happily after he had put her down. 'What was it?' I asked. 'I can't remember.' She said laughing. I laughed and shook my head, 'Silly Billy, aren't you.' Chad said laughing too. 'No daddy, I'm not Billy, I'm Belle. Silly daddy.' She said as she grabbed my hand. As we walked home Belle skipped with lots of energy (as usual) and Chad and I held hands. 'Belle, we're coming up to a road so don't –' I suddenly got interrupted by a horrendous scream; Belle's scream. She was lying in the road, helpless. 'Isabelle!' I screamed. I ran towards the limp body led in the road. 'Belle, speak to me! Belle!' I cried hysterically. Chad was stood next to me shaking with fear for our daughter. 'Sonny, sshh, I've called an ambulance, she's going to be fine. She's going to be fine.' Chad said in an unsure, shaky voice. I looked up to his face, my eyes filled with tears and hugged him, not letting him go. I finally let him go and tried to speak to my daughter, 'Isabelle, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand just a little.' I said to her, grabbing her left hand. I didn't feel anything. 'It's going to be okay baby Belle, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you.' Chad said to her limp body. I squeezed his hand so tight it hurt.

Chad had followed the ambulance, while I had gone with Belle. When we arrived at the hospital, the doctors took her into surgery straight away. Chad and I sat and waited together anxiously in the waiting room. It felt like we were there for hours when suddenly a doctor came towards us, 'Mr and Mrs Cooper?' He asked us. 'Yes.' Chad said with only pain showing in his voice. I couldn't open my mouth to talk, so I just nodded. 'Follow me.' The doc said as he gestured towards a small room. Chad pulled me along as he walked. 'I think you should sit down.' Doc said to us, pointing to a small couch. I knew what was coming, and I started to hyperventilate. 'Sonny. Sshh, it's okay.' Chad said, comforting me. I shook my head, the doctor had news and it wasn't good. Chad gave me a pleading look and gently pushed me down onto the couch. The doctor took a deep breath, 'I am so very sorry to give you this news. We did everything we could. She's gone. I am so sorry.' He said to us with a sincere but guilty voice. I couldn't believe this was happening to us. It was only an hour ago since we had been walking home from school. And then... then she was gone. My baby was gone from me. Forever. The doctor stepped out of the room, giving us a moment. As soon as he had gone I broke down in Chad's arms. 'She's gone. She's gone.' I whimpered in between the hysterical crying. Chad didn't say anything, but he did cry. I mean really cry, with real tears. I never thought I would see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper cried. We sat there for a long time, in each other's arms, crying.

'Would you like to say anything to her before you leave?' The doctor asked us in a sympathetic voice. I sniffled and nodded, Chad nodded too. As we walked to the room she was in, Chad and I held each other's hands as tight as we could, not wanting to let either of us go. I'd lost my baby daughter, but I would not lose my Chad. When we walked into the room, I saw a operating table with a sheet over our daughters limp and lifeless body. Chad took a deep breath and walked forward, still holding my hand. I couldn't do it. I couldn't see my daughter like this. Chad slowly lifted the sheet off her head and I saw her. I knew if I went any closer, I would burst out into tears. 'I'm s-sorry. I-I can't. I just c-can't.' I stuttered, trying to walk out of the room. Chad grabbed my hand, 'We need to say goodbye Sonny.' He said to me in a pained voice. I nodded slowly. I did need to say goodbye to my daughter, to hold her hand one last time, to kiss her forehead for the last time. He pulled me towards her and I saw her peaceful but bruised and battered face. I closed my eyes as I leant down to kiss her cheek. 'I'll always love you baby. Don't ever forget that.' I whispered and stood up straight. Chad's eyes were watering and I could tell by his face he wanted to say something to her. 'Your turn.' I whispered to him. He looked at me, then to Belle, then back to me again. I nodded encouragingly, and he knelt down on his knees to get to Belle's level. He knelt there stroking her hair and whispering things to her like, 'Don't forget me Baby Belle. Silly daddy will never forget you.' I couldn't stand it any longer, seeing Chad and Belle together brought back to many happy memories, 'I'm going to go Chad, I really can't stand it. I need to go. I'm sorry.' I said to him, nearly crying. He stood up, kissed Belle on the forehead and pulled the sheet over her head. 'I'll miss you Baby Belle.' He whispered and took my hand in his. We walked out of the room, feeling pain, loss, angst but most of all... love. We loved our baby girl and Chad was right; we would never forget her. Ever.

**I've finished! Sorry if the story was kinda short, I have some idea's for new stories and I wanted to finish this one before I went onto a new one. So, ya know. Did you think this chapter was ended to quickly? Was it good? Bad? Sad? Please tell me in a review, I love hearing from you all.**

**Luv youuus!**

**Holly - X**


End file.
